Administering an injection is a process which presents a number of risks and challenges for users and healthcare professionals, both mental and physical. During manual insertion of an injection needle into an injection site, e.g. the skin of a patient, it may be difficult to avoid tilting and bending of the needle and the insertion may be slow thus causing pain.
There remains a need for an improved drive mechanism for a needle insertion arrangement.